Side Story Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima : ANU
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Momoi Satsuki, iseng menguping dan mendengar nasihat yang, bisa dibilang, bijaksana dan kenyataan pahit lainnya. /"Oom sepertinya bahagia."/ Side story dari Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima karya SUICCHON. RnR, please!


Momoi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, nyaris berlari, dengan dua buah kantung kresek berisi dua lusin mie instan dengan berbagai varian rasa. Anggap saja, setelah konsultasi di Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima, lidahnya mulai bisa menoleransi rasa-rasa mie instan lagi dan dari rumah produksi yang lain. Momoi sekarang suka Indomie Goreng Rendang, Mie Sedaap Kari Spesial, dan tidak membeli sekardus Supermi rasa Sup Buntut.

Iya, Dokter Midorima benar. Hidup dan laki-laki itu banyak rasanya, seperti mie instan dan martabak.

DUAARRRRR!

Mesin penjual minuman mendarat lalu meledak setelah berciuman dengan aspal jalan.

Uh-oh, kembali ke topik bahasan.

Mau tahu kenapa Momoi lari-lari? Beneran mau tahu?

Coba arahkan kamera kalian ke atas rambu jalan yang baru saja dilalui Momoi. Nah, sudah lihat, 'kan? Ada mesin penjual minuman yang terbang? Ada rambu lalu lintas yang melesat bagai anak panah, 'kan? Ada satu pria berpakaian bartender berambut pirang yang mengejar laki-laki songong dengan jaket warna hitam yang berbulu-bulu di bagian tudung kepalanya, kan?

Jelas saja Momoi lari-lari. Siapa juga yang mau ketiban sial seperti kena timpuk rambu lalu lintas atau dihantam mesin penjual minuman yang dilemparkan dengan gaya puluhan ribu Newton? Atau kena sabet pisau lipat dari si laki-laki songong?

Momoi nggak mau mati muda. Momoi belum bisa move on soalnya.

Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan sebuah taman yang dekat lapangan streetball yang sering dikunjungi Aomine. Momoi melepas belanjaannya, memegang lutut, dan mengatur napas. Ini baru lari biasa, bukan lari sambil parkour ganteng yang dilakukan oleh pelari dengan muka seperti perenang maniak air yang mengenakan kacamata seperti Dokter Midorima. Kalian tanya siapa itu? Itu hasubando si penulis side-story gila ini.

-OKE, STOP! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! INI HUMOR BUKAN CRIME!

Uhuk, kembali ke topik. Lagi.

Momoi mengambil botol tupperware di dalam tasnya dan meminum isinya. Puas melepas dahaga, Momoi duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan dua kantong kresek berlabel K dengan lingkaran itu. Manik fuchsia Momoi mengamati sekelilingnya.

Nggak ada yang spesial. Tepat di sebelah bangkunya, ada sepasang orang tua bermain catur dalam dia dengan kening berkerut dalam-dalam. Sementara di sebelah kanannya, ada sepasang anak SMA, sepertinya dari Seirin, sedang duduk berduaan, saling menggamit tangan tapi yang cowok terlihat seperti kesakitan saat menggigit sepotong kue yang disuapi ceweknya.

'EH, BENTAR?! ITU RIKO, KAN?!' pikir Momoi, sejuta persen kaget. Riko yang dadanya rata itu sudah punya pacar?!

Kampret. Pantas saja Riko bahagia dengan dada datarnya, orang yang menjadi pacarnya saja masokis tingkat dewa. Seandainya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang suami-istri, lima atau enam tahun nanti, Momoi sungguh kasihan pada momongan mereka.

Momoi mengelus dada atas pemikirannya. Tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, berdosa. Siapa tahu saja dada Riko naik ukuran paska menikah.

Sebagai teman yang baik hati dan bijaksana, Momoi tidak akan menggangu momen-momen bahagia milik Riko. Anggap saja balas budi karena sudah menyarankan Momoi konsultasi ke Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima.

Momoi berbalik ke belakang dan berhenti bernapas saat melihat satu makhluk berkulit remang, yang disebabkan oleh jarang mandi dan hobi tidur siang di atap, dan satu makhluk lain dengan rambut gradasi, alis bercabang, dan wajah polos tapi sangat imut.

Yup, Aomine dan Kagami. Sepasang kekasih yang mendedikasikan diri untuk berpaling dari kodrat masing-masing.

Momoi meneguk ludahnya pahit. Momoi yakin hati dan jiwanya masih sakit. Momoi jelas belum bisa bangkit. Bagaimana mungkin Momoi sanggup berpaling ke lain hati? Momoi bukan perempuan dengan kecepatan move-on setara 4G LTE. Momoi masih payah, belum sanggup menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

Meskipun sekarang, di tengah-tengah padatnya setumpuk jadwal try-out dan ujian ini-itu, dia sedang berusaha mengubah haluan hati untuk siap-siap untuk melabuhkan cinta di kokoro seorang pemuda dengan muka sedatar layar televisi di kantin kos. Bahasa kerennya, CLBK. Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali.

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, kalau Momoi sedang berusaha untuk kembali melabuhkan cintanya ke kokoro seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Biarlah pahitnya klarifikasi bahwa Aomine memilih belok itu seperti nilai matematika peminatannya.

"Cokelat, dik?"

Mendengar cokelat, secara otomatis Momoi mencari sumber suara. Di balik pohon jambu, di bangku yang berhadapan dengan lapangan basket, Momoi tidak menyangka jika seorang Kuroko sedang duduk-duduk dengan oom-oom bertampang mesum, berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah dan kaus bertuliskan _'Oppai is Justice'_ juga celana putih.

Ngapain Kuroko dan oom-oom mesum itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Side Story Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima : ANU"**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima (c) SUICCHON**

 **Warning : Saya nggak dapet keuntungan komersil apapun dengan menyantumkan sejumlah merk dagang (siapa juga yang mau ngasih) dan percayalah kalau side story ini nggak selucu cerita utamanya. Resiko sakit perut sampai sakit pantat ditanggung pembaca masing-masing. Penulis sudah cukup sakit dengan status LDR. Titik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi merapatkan diri ke pohon jambu untuk bisa menguping pembicaraan si oom-oom mesum dengan Kuroko. Momoi mengaktifkan kemampuan mencuri dengarnya yang sakti mandraguna seantero SMA Touou meski tahu jika mencuri dengar adalah dosa.

Momoi mengintip, oom-oom tersebut menyodorkan sebatang cokelat Silver Queen ke arah Kuroko.

Momoi gigit jari dan di dalam hati menjerit-jerit supaya Kuroko menolak Silver Queen yang mungkin sudah dibubuhi perangsang atau sejenisnya oleh oom-oom mesum itu. Bisa saja, kan, oom-oom mesum itu juga belok seperti Aomine? Ingat kalau laki-laki banyak varian rasanya seperti mie instan dan martabak. Wajah si oom-oom ini juga jauh dari kata baik, soalnya.

"Makasih, Oom. Tapi saya sukanya vanilla." Kuroko menolak halus, Momoi bersorak dalam hati.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau saya sukanya wanita."

Kupret, najis. Siapa juga yang nggak suka wanita? Ah-oh, iya, Aomine suka laki-laki, tch.

"Oom sepertinya bahagia."

Lho, kenapa Kuroko bertanya seperti itu? Kuroko sedang sedih, ya?

Untuk satu detik, Momoi mengutuk dirinya tidak peka terhadap gebetan barunya.

"Yah, bahagia ataupun tidak, yang penting menikmati hidup dalam kondisi apapun."

Momoi terenyuh. Si oom-oom poni tengah bijak juga ternyata.

"Hidup itu keras, ya, Oom?"

Momoi mengangguk, meskipun pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Momoi sadar betapa kerasnya hidup, betapa pahitnya cinta. Tapi Momoi belum menyerah. Kalau kata _heroine_ dari anime sebelah, karena dunia ini kejam juga indah. Jadi, kerasnya hidup dan pahitnya cinta, Momoi harus sanggup melaluinya. Jika tidak, maka dia akan diseleksi alam seperti dinosaurus. Sakit.

"Kalau kamu menganggap hidup itu keras karena dunia keras terhadapmu, maka tunjukkan seberapa keras anu kamu pada dunia ini." kata si oom-oom mesum sambil mengunyah cokelat.

Momoi cengo. Anu? Anu apa itu? Kenapa sangat ambigu sekali?! Siapapun, berikan Momoi penjelasan agar keambiguan ini selesai!

"Hidup itu seperti diperkosa, dik. Kalau bisa melawan, lawanlah. Kalau tidak bisa, yaa, nikmati saja. Tinggal kamu tipe yang mana. Kalau mau melawan, ya, tunjukkan seberapa keras anu kamu." lanjut si oom-oom mesum, tambah ambigu.

Momoi facepalm. Si Oom ini betulan mesum ternyata. Bukan cuma impresi Momoi semata. Dalam hati Momoi berdoa, semoga Kurokonya tidak ternodai oleh si oom-oom mesum ini.

Momoi mengambil sekaleng Milkist, membuka tutup kalengnya, dan meneguk isinya pelan-pelan, dan lanjut mendengar percakapan (yang terkadang menjadi satu arah karena Kuroko tidak merespon) si oom-oom mesum dengan Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, Oom. Saya tidak bicara dengan oom-oom asing yang mesum."

Skakmat. Momoi ketawa guling-guling dalam hati mendengar si oom-oom mesum itu seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Maksud oom begini, dik,"

Momoi mendengus, si oom-oom mesum berusaha berkelit dari fakta yang sudah ada.

Momoi terus menguping, mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan si oom-oom mesum meski terkadang ada yang agak melantur kemana-mana. Artis film biru bahkan disebut-sebut tanpa sensor. Bahkan dengan bangga, si oom-oom menyebut Tsubasa Amami sebagai _oshi_ nya. Hebat. Oom-oom ini tebal muka sanggup berhadapan dengan muka tembok.

Si oom-oom mesum menerangkan bahwa kalau mau hidup enak kita harus punya ANU, katanya. Pertama adalah A untuk aksi. Memang betul, Momoi bahkan menyetujuinya dalam hati, tapi penjelasan si oom-oom mesum yang kadang-kadang keluar rute pembicaraan membuat Momoi selalu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Apa coba hubungannya pembuahan tanpa aksi?

Momoi bingung, saudara-saudara. Meski patung Munechika dan Makoto Tachibana berdiri tegak, bersanding dengan sepuluh poster tim-tim dari berbagai bidang olahraga kece, mulai dari basket sampai parkour seksi, juga deretan poster ikemenisasi dari fandom pedang-pedangan, Momoi mengaku masih polos dan tidak mengerti relasi antara pembuahan dan aksi meski faktanya tidak demikian. Dia cuma berusaha polos, sebenarnya.

"Ya, jadi tidak ada anak dikandung badan, 'kan, Oom?"

Momoi kaget. Super kaget. Manusia dengan wajah sepolos Kuroko bisa mengerti? Yep, jangan melihat orang dari mukanya. Polos-polos juga bisa jadi fujodanshi, ingat itu. Penulis fanfiksi ini salah satunya.

"Salah. Tidak ada JAV, dik.."

 _Whatthefuck_.

Ini sudah melantur. Rute pembicaraan sudah terlalu keluar garis. Bahkan, JAV sudah dibawa-bawa.

Momoi bimbang. Dia dihadapkan oleh dua opsi yang berat, menjaga Kuroko diam-diam dengan resiko telinganya dinodai oleh penjelasan mesum si oom-oom dan pulang ke kos dengan resiko Kurokonya ternodai.

Momoi berpikir.

"... Namun berpikir saja tanpa direalisasikan dengan aksi, jadinya apa?..."

Uh-oh, si oom bisa bijak lagi ternyata.

Momoi kelamaan merenung dan tahu-tahu percakapan si oom-oom mesum dan Kuroko sudah sudah sampai huruf N. N untuk Niat.

"Niat itu membuat segala sesuatunya berjalan."

Momoi mengangguk dan menyetujuinya dalam hati. Jika saja, dia bisa menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan ikut ngobrol dengan si oom-oom mesum, mungkin Momoi bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Momoi mendengar setiap penjelasan si oom-oom mesum yang sesekali memakan cokelat, mengunyah cokelat Silver Queennya, atau menjilati jarinya yang berlumur cokelat. Meski terdengar ambigu, bahkan terkadang tidak sejalan dengan arus pembicaraan, kata-kata si oom-oom mesum itu banyak benarnya.

Sampailah di huruf terakhir, yaitu U. U adalah akronim dari Usaha. Si oom-oom mesum berkata, jika ingin menggapai keinginan kita perlu usaha yang keras. Si oom-oom itu juga bilang, mau buat anak aja butuh usaha keras, apalagi otaku henshin mau jadi riajuu.

Lagi-lagi ucapan si oom-oom berubah nganu.

Kuroko menyetujui dengan melancarkan pendapat bahwa usaha adalah faktor kunci keberhasilan menuju hidup enak dan si oom-oom, di bayangan Momoi, mengangguk puas dengan menambahkan bahwa pintu itu butuh kunci dan menyatakan bahwa pintu bukan rok waifu.

"Saya kira situ cuma oom-oom madesu yang mesum. Ternyata oom cukup bijak, ya?"

'Aku kira situ oom-oom nijikon bergenre yaoi.' Momoi menambahkan dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Galaxy Mini milik Momoi berdering, menampilkan layar dengan nama kontak 'Mama Kos' di tengah-tengah. Momoi melirik jam tangannya horor. Jam enam. Mampus. Momoi ingat jika promo Chitato beli 3 dapat 6 juga promo Nutriboost beli 3 gratis 1 di Yomart berakhir pukul setengah enam. Mampus lagi. Ibu kos sudah menitip pada Momoi buat beli cemilan itu dan ini sudah setengah jam sejak promo berakhir.

Sudahlah. Alibi menjaga putra kesayangannya ibu kos bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Oom lihat dua orang yang one-on-one di sebelah sana?"

Sepasang netra sewarna kelopak sakura Momoi bergulir horor ke arah lapangan basket yang jelas-jelas cuma dihuni oleh Kagami dan Aomine yang sedang bermain basket dengan heboh.

"Itu hasil kegagalan 'anu' saya yang tidak keras, Oom."

Momoi tertegun. Momoi nyaris melepaskan kaleng Milkistnya yang baru diminum setengahnya.

APA?!

M-MOMOI NGGAK SALAH DENGAR, 'KAN?

K-KUROKO?! KUROKO JUGA? TAPI PADA KOKORO SIAPA KOKORONYA PERNAH BERLABUH? AOMINE KAH? ATAU KAGAMI? ATAU JUSTRU PADA MEREKA BERDUA?! MOMOI TIDAK SALAH DENGAR, BUKAN?!

Perih. Hati Momoi yang terluka kembali terluka lagi. Aomine belok, Sakurai juga katanya belok, terus sekarang GEBETANNYA JUGA BELOK! SALAH APA MOMOI YANG SEKSEH INI, KAMI-SAMA? KENAPA KAU BERI DIA TAKDIR YANG PEDIH UNTUKNYA?

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Momoi. Dadanya semakin sesak sejalan dengan Kuroko yang mengakui bahwa 'anu'nya sudah kalah. Katakanlah, Momoi cengeng. Tapi tolong catat bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan kokoro gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sudah berkali-kali gagal dalam urusan percintaan itu sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Maka, saat gadis itu melemaskan punggungnya di batang pohon jambu sambil menatap gradasi jingga sang mega di musim panas, satu titik air matanya jatuh karena sudah tak bisa ditampung lagi.

Di belakang Kuroko, bersandar pada batang pohon jambu, Momoi menangis dalam diam.

Momoi jelas tidak sanggup.

Momoi bukan wonderwoman. Bukan juga heroine dari anime berburu titan.

Momoi cuma manager klub basket SMA Touou yang sudah pensiun karena sebentar lagi lulus. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Momoi jelas sudah bosan.

Mau sampai kapan lagi Momoi jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang bahkan sudah tak mematuhi jalannya? Apa klarifikasi Aomine tidak cukup bagi Momoi? Apa harus Momoi menerima kenyataan jika Kuroko juga sudah menikung dari jalannya?

... Apa...

... Apa Momoi tidak diizinkan mencintai seorang pria?

Momoi menghela napas dan mengusap air matanya kasar. Momoi ingin pulang ke kos, makan mie instan, persetan dengan kelanjutan percakapan Kuroko dan si oom-oom mesum atau omelan ibu kos sesampainya ia di sana. Momoi nggak mau tahu lagi.

Momoi pulang dengan langkah berat sambil menenteng dua kresek mie instannya dengan lesu.

Hidup itu keras. Cinta itu pahit. Kunci hidup enak itu aksi, niat, dan usaha. Momoi hanya ingin mengetahui itu saja hari ini.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **Holaaa, saya kembali dengan side story dari seri Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima.**

 **Phew. Humornya turun, dramanya ningkat. Saya senang bisa sadoin Momoi, hwahahahaha~ /plak/**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Momoi dan kokoronya yang terluka? Dua kapal straight, sebut saja kapal KuroMomo dan DaiSuki, saya karam soalnya. Apa Momoi akan bersanding dengan Akashi yang terobsesi menguasai dunia? Saya nggak tahu. Saya mencium kapal belok lain soalnya. Doakan saja Momoi nggak forevah alone.**

 **MAKASIH YAA, MBA SUI, UDAH NGIJININ SAYA BUAT SIDE STORY LAGI!~ Meski jadi nggak lucu dan malah ngedrama ngedrama /plak/**

 **Uh, lagi-lagi saya males nyantumin disklaimer untuk setiap produk yang saya sebut di sini. Ughh..**

 **Yosh, sudah malam. Tinggalkan jejak untuk side story lainnya (nggak janji sih. Kalo dapet ide lagi aja)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kambingjantan, coret, Yagitarou Arisa pergi dulu /kissbye/**


End file.
